


Dating

by Diamond_Mind



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I AM A MESS, I got inspired by one line in a short story from tumblr, I wrote this in like less than 10-20 minutes, M/M, it's short, one line, seriously, yay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Mind/pseuds/Diamond_Mind
Summary: Marty asks T.J. why he hasn't asked Cyrus out and T.J. goes off.





	Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by one line in [thinkingabouttyrus](https://thinkingabouttyrus.tumblr.com/post/183407249828/tj-telling-marty-that-he-likes-cyrus-while-cyrus) little ficlet on tumblr. The line is ""You know, you should just ask him out,” he stated, casually." Like seriously! I am a mess.
> 
> I'm supposed to be working on my other Tyrus story. If you haven't read it, please do I'm very proud of it and would like more people to read it.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, like I said I quickly wrote it and quickly spell/grammar checked it.

Marty watched as the boy across from him smiled at his phone before quickly typing back a reply. Not even thirty seconds later it dinged again with a new message.

Never had Marty thought he'd see the day in which T.J. Kippen would smile fondly at a text on his phone or more specifically at the thought of the person who had sent him the text.

A small huff of laughter brought him back and he rolled his eyes. "You know, you should just ask him out."

T.J. stopped tapping away at his phone and looked up at him, "Huh?"

So he was gonna play dumb, well that wouldn't work with him.

"Ask Cyrus out, you clearly like him."

A look of realization found its way onto T.J.'s face. "Oh, nah man, that's not for me."

Marty's brows furrowed "not for me."  _ What the heck did that mean? _

"What do you mean not for me?" Marty asked him, clearly perplexed.

"It means exactly what it means," T.J. stated.

"But don't you like Cyrus, like that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, shouldn't that mean you should ask him out?"

"No. Just because two people like each other doesn't mean they should go out." T.J. resumed his typing.

"Then what's the point of liking them?" Marty asked clearly confused.

"There is no point in liking someone. You can't help it when you develop feelings for someone," T.J. stated, not even looking up from his phone.

"But don't you wanna be with Cyrus?" Marty asked.

"I am." Was T.J.'s curt response as he chuckled at his phone.

"You are? But you just said you weren't?" Marty was getting so confused.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I'm not with him."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Marty demanded, clearly exasperated.

T.J. looked up at him, gone was the spark of mirth from his eyes now replaced by a look of annoyance.

"Liking someone is not reason enough to ask them out. You should enjoy each others company and enjoy the time you two have together. There is really no difference between dating and not dating. If you like one another it doesn't automatically mean you should date." T.J. went off, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"Cyrus isn't allowed to date yet, is he?" Marty asked deadpanned.

"Not until he's sixteen," T.J. mocks throwing his arms up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my little ficlet and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you did, I like reading them, kudos are nice, too.
> 
> Thank you once again.


End file.
